Episode 23
"The Light of the Hospital Ward" is the 23rd episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name. Plot Tsugumi has another vision of a hospital and takes Hajime to the one that looked exactly like the one in her vision. She states that a nurse, Kanako Sakuragi will be sent to hell for an unknown reason, and Tsugumi and Hajime search for the nurse and Ai's client. Tsugumi thinks it's best to stop their search for Hell Girl, seeing that the victims deserve their revenge, but Hajime doesn't think so. After researching Kanako, everyone tells Hajime that she is a devoted worker and the right person. Hajime then decides to go into the hospital as a patient and sees Kanako face-to-face, but he understands that there is nothing wrong with her. Both Hone Onna and Ren Ichimoku are disguised, as a nurse and doctor respectively, and state that Hajime is clueless of finding their next client. In the Twilight, Ai feeds The Spider a ladybug and asks her grandmother if it is the right thing to do her next duty, but the senior woman doesn't give a proper answer. At the hospital, the Shibatas overhear a man, Higuchi, yelling at the nurses, aiming much of it at Kanako. He explains that they are the ones at fault for the passing of his wife, but they state that she was beyond their help. Higuchi blames Kanako for a mistake that she didn't mean to do, and Tsugumi realizes that Higuchi wants to send Kanako to hell for "killing" his wife. The next day, Hajime goes to Higuchi's apartment to ask questions of his wife's death. At the hospital, Tsugumi has another vision; first, she sees a man, featuring a creepy smile, then an airplane flies over her, and she finds herself on the hospital roof, where Kanako asks if she's all right. Then, Tsugumi races towards her as Kanako begins to sink into the ground. In the real world, Kanako tries to get Tsugumi out of the vision. At Higuchi's place, Hajime states that he has gotten everything wrong about the hospital and Kanako, but Higuchi doesn't believe this. Hajime then asks if Higuchi accessed Hell Correspondence, but Higuchi states he doesn't know how to use a computer. Therefore he didn't meet with Ai. Back at the hospital, Tsugumi wakes up to see that Kanako has been watching her the whole time. Tsugumi offers her an apple as thanks and tells Kanako about Higuchi yelling at her, but Kanako says that he has held onto the sorrow, but it's a natural part of life. When Kanako leaves the room, Tsugumi hears a noise and goes to investigate, only to find that Kanako had vanished and the apple rolls towards her. The Shibatas find the client and Tsugumi sees the man with the creepy smile and Hajime goes after him. Kanako wakes up on Ai's ferryboat and asks her why she's going to hell, but Ai only shows her an image of the man. Kanako states she never saw him before and begins to cry. The three assistants watch from the shore, declaring hatred takes many shapes, and Wanyudo then comments he could hear 'Miss's heartbreaking'. The Shibatas find the man; dead from a drug overdose, and see the black fire symbol on his chest. They apparently have no idea why he sent Kanako to hell, and Hajime asks Tsugumi if she will stand up against Hell Girl, but she runs away to the playground. Tsugumi then has the vision of a cherry blossom tree in bloom and sees two children playing by the stream. Then, Hell Girl appears, and she asks Tsugumi if she knows about Sentarou, but the young girl doesn't answer. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1